PCT Patent Application PCT/US2012/067812 describes devices and methods that may be used for fracturing calcifications in aortic valve leaflets, in order to increase leaflet pliability and mobility, either as standalone treatment, bridge treatment or preparation of the “landing zone” for trans-catheter valve implantation. In addition, the devices and methods described can be applied as a preparation step for trans-catheter aortic valve implantation, in order to allow valve implantation in heavily calcified or asymmetrically calcified native valves, to increase the cross-sectional area of the implanted valve and to decrease the risk of paravalvular leaks. The devices and methods may also be used for fracturing calcifications in other valves, such as the mitral valve, for performing angioplasty on calcified plaque, or for fracturing hard deposits such as kidney or bladder stones.